Mikuro Otoma
Mikuro Otoma is a member of Team Katsuna, a team of jonin loyal to Orochimaru Appearance Mikuro is smaller than the other members of his team, and much more fair-skinned. He has snow-white hair that falls down to the small of his back, as well as light-blue eyes. He wears a lavender, long-sleeved shirt with gold buttons with a collar that is level with Mikuro's chin. Mikuro keeps the shirt buttoned up from top to bottom. He wears pants the same color as the shirt, and white shoes along with this. Personality Like the other members of his team, Mikuro enjoys fighting. He has scorn towards those he views as weaker than him, and enjoys watching them suffer at the hands of his teammates. Mikuro finds enjoyment in fighting and defeating powerful opponents or ones with legendary abilities. When he pinned Matt Withau and was ready to kill him, Mikuro hesitated to make the finishing blow. He stated that he was savoring the moment of having defeated a barer of the Rinnegan. He is also highly analytic and perceptive, being able to discern that Matt possessed a dormant Rinnegan without any prior knowledge or hints. When pushed to his limits, Mikuro seems to have a slightly psychotic nature, fueled by his unwavering desire to kill his opponents. This is shown by his most powerful technique, the Ninja Art: Supersonic Explosion, which literally rips his body apart as it generates a tremendous explosion to destroy everything in sight. When Mikuro battled Naruto for the final time, he made no hesitation in using this technique, killing himself instantly in his efforts to obliterate Naruto. Abilities Mikuro has a unique ability to create sonic waves of multiple calibers. He can utilize these in a variety of different ways, for offense and defense. He has tremendous offensive prowess, using his abilities to deal significant damage to an opponent in a short amount of time. His signature jutsu is the Ninja Art: Sonic Wave, and he also has a stronger version of this technique as well. Mikuro can also generate a large wave of sonic energy that can deal significant damage to whatever it hits. He can generate a sphere of concentrated sonic energy that he can either fire at his opponents or use as a melee weapon. One of Mikuro's most powerful abilities is his Ninja Art: Sonic Burst, a jutsu allowing him to build up sonic energy into his body, and then let it out into one tremendous wave that decimates the surrounding area. On top of his offensive abilities, Mikuro also has astounding defensive capabilities. He can use his Ninja Art: Sonic Shield to create a shield of sonic energy that is impenetrable to all but the strongest attacks. His most powerful ability to date is his Ninja Art: Sonic Armor. This ability dramatically augments his capabilities, allowing him to fire off waves of sonic energy without making hand signs. He can also utilize all of the sonic energy created by this technique to form a powerful tornado of energy that destroys anything and everything within sight. As a last resort move, Mikuro possesses the Ninja Art: Supersonic Explosion, a technique that rips his body apart in a tremendous explosion. The technique possesses a vast amount of destructive capability, killing anyone within its very wide range. When Matt's Shadow Clone attempted to stop the explosion from killing Naruto, he succeeded only in causing it to erupt into a larger blast that destroyed the clone and sent Naruto flying away, knocking him unconscious. Story Season Three Mikuro was first seen in a cave with the other members of his team while being spied on by Matt Withau. When Amemaru attacks Matt, Team Katsuna is alerted to their presence and flees. After Team Kakashi deals with Amemaru, they continue pursuit of Mikuro and his teammates. Team Katsuna sets a diversion to throw Team Kakashi off the trail, but Kakashi's ninja hounds eventually locate them. Kakashi continues onward without his team, and is ambushed by Team Katsuna. Kakashi and the members of Team Katsuna wage an extensive battle, and Kakashi successfully fends off multiple attacks from various opponents until the rest of his team arrives to help him. Members of Team Kakashi engage in battle against Team Katsuna, and Naruto Uzumaki takes on Mikuro. However, Mikuro's long-range jutsu quickly overpower Naruto, leaving helpless to fight back. Mikuro uses his Ninja Art: Sonic Burst to trap Naruto under a tree and leave him helpless to fight back. As Mikuro makes the kill move, Naruto is revealed to be a Shadow Clone, and he makes a counterattack against Mikuro. Mikuro effectively fends the Leaf ninja off, and continues to knock him across the battlefield with his sonic jutsu. Naruto continues to battle, and he begins to build up an effective counterattack, but Mikuro eventually breaks this down, continuing his relentless assault. Running out of options, Naruto uses the Multi-Shadow Clone Jutsu to conjure several dozen clones to combat Mikuro. Now much more interested, Mikuro uses his Ninja Art: Sonic Armor to give himself a power boost. All of Naruto's clones attack, but Mikuro easily dispatches them, eventually summoning a twister of sonic energy to kill them all and send Naruto flying. As Mikuro continues to beat Naruto down, Naruto eventually is unable to get back up. Naruto finally manages to rise to his feet, but he is unable to get any closer to bringing Mikuro down. Naruto eventually hides in the forest from Mikuro, and when Mikuro can't locate him, he jumps off to look for him. As Naruto strengthens his resolve to fight, Mikuro reveals himself to him, ready to continue the battle. Later on, Naruto is on the ground, unable to continue fighting, when the Nine-Tailed Fox awakens a surge of power from him. Mikuro is shocked by Naruto's newfound strength, and Naruto attacks him with all his power. Their battle continues, and Naruto is finally able to make a stand against Mikuro. The two battle on par with each other, however as the two stop to rest for a moment, both equally exhausted, Mikuro suddenly retreats. Later, as Orochimaru makes his appearance to Team Kakashi, Mikuro and the other members of Team Katsuna return to the battlefield. Upon Naruto's request to switch opponents so as to not have to fight Mikuro again, Mikuro fights Matt instead. However, Matt is no more successful in fighting Mikuro than Naruto was, and Mikuro counters everything that the young shinobi can throw at him. Matt continues to battle Mikuro to no avail, but when Kagona Ameko uses the Fire Style: Meteor Shower against Naruto, Matt punches Mikuro away so that he may go help his comrade. Later, when Naruto is brought back to life, Team Katsuna surrounds Team Kakashi, and the battle continues. Matt resumes his battle with Mikuro, and during the fight, Matt uses the Chidori, aiming it at Mikuro's heart. However, Mikuro grabs Matt's wrist to divert the technique, saving his life so that he may continue fighting. Mikuro continues to oppose Matt, but Matt gets the better of him. Mikuro tells Matt to kill him, and when Matt refuses, Mikuro attacks him by surprise. Matt gets back to his feet to continue fighting, and the two battle to a stalemate. As they fight, both Mikuro and Matt are getting exhausted, but they continue to battle. Mikuro gets the better of Matt, knocking him repeatedly into the ground, but Matt gets back up and keeps fighting. Mikuro eventually pins Matt to the ground but hesitates to kill him, stating that he is savoring the feeling of having beaten a barer of Rinnegan. However, Matt knocks Mikuro off of him, slamming him into the ground with his foot, and he gets up and prepares to strike him down. Mikuro reveals himself to be a Sonic Clone, and he continues to battle Matt. As the two battle with kunai, Matt becomes aggravated with Mikuro asking why he won't die. Mikuro responds that this is because Matt is not strong enough to kill him, although stating that he is better than Naruto. The two continue to fight, and eventually come to Team Kakashi's camp. Matt arms himself with supplies he kept in his backpack, and he uses two demon wind shuriken, combining them with the Shadow Shuriken Jutsu. The strategy succeeds, dealing lethal damage to Mikuro. As Matt prepares to finish the fight, Mikuro suddenly retreats, leaving Matt alone and confused. Team Kakashi pursues Team Katsuna back to their hideout, where they are with Orochimaru and Kabuto Yakushi, the former having just replenished their chakras. Team Kakashi faces Team Katsuna, and with their powers fully restored, Team Katsuna attacks. Mikuro continues his fight with Matt, and as they battle, Matt makes his way over to Naruto's fight with Igani and Kagona. Naruto grabs Matt's hand and swings him around, kicking Kagona away and throwing him at Igani. Chidori in hand, Matt kills Igani and goes off to fight Kagona. Meanwhile, Mikuro and Naruto face off for the final time. Mikuro attacks Naruto, but Naruto evades the strike and fights back. The two battle on even ground, and Naruto is able to effectively counter Mikuro's abilities at first. However, Mikuro grabs Naruto by the throat and lifts him into the air to finish him off, but Naruto taps into the power of the Nine-Tailed Fox to escape. Now enhanced with the extra power, Naruto stands against Mikuro. Mikuro uses his Ninja Art: Sonic Armor to give himself a power boost as well, and the two wage a powerful battle. After an extended conflict that destroys the environment around them, Naruto manages to trick Mikuro with his Shadow Clones and hit him directly with his Rasengan. Just when it seems Mikuro is defeated, Mikuro uses the Ninja Art: Supersonic Explosion. Mikuro's body is torn apart as an incredible explosion is produced, and Naruto tries to outrun the blast. Just when it seems he is about to be hit, Matt's Shadow Clone comes down and blocks the explosion. The blast then erupts into an even bigger explosion that blows the Shadow Clone away and sends Naruto flying, sparing his life but rendering him unconscious. Category:Character Category:OC